


Perfect Love Affair

by FuwaFuwaMedb



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb
Summary: Caster decides he needs something else to focus on after a long day of looking through paperwork.





	Perfect Love Affair

Farming disputes.

Trade regulations.

Farming dispute. 

Crop prices. 

Caster moved from one tablet to the next, rubbing at his eyes. He rolled his shoulders. His eyes skimmed through the arguments, writing down his decrees and moving on to the next topic for his attention. 

Trade regulation for crops. 

Trade regulations for fish. 

A diplomat was complaining that a temple maiden wasn’t returning their affections. 

He groaned, resting his head against the tablet. Again. 

Temple maidens wanted to expand their temple another few feet for a new room for worship. 

Another farm was being created beyond the walls of Uruk. 

The temple for Ishtar was in need of a new roof. 

He stood up, feeling his vision swimming a little bit. That was enough of this. How long had he looked at these tablets? How long had he let his life, as endless and vast as it was, be dictated by the petty complaints of these mongrels? Had it been hours? Days? Could he even tell what the room beyond his own looked like? Glancing around, he could see Enkidu had passed through. The usual incense was drifting through the room, bathing the room in the smell of turpentine and sage. The being loved anything to do with nature. Naturally the smell of fresh trees and life was a welcome change to text and being hunched over. 

But he needed more than that. He needed something to remove the lifelessness from his bones. 

Gods, but his eyes also needed something he wouldn’t have to focus on either. He needed something both engaging and something he could close his eyes around. 

Something…

His eyes drifted to the door to the hallway as the heavens themselves gifted him. He could hear her voice, celestial and sultry as the greatest of temple maidens. The gentle lilt of her accent with her Sumerian made his heart stutter pathetically in his chest. 

Beautiful, enigmatic Hakuno. 

His feet carried him to the door, leaving it ajar to confirm the woman’s presence. 

Sure enough, there she was, adorned in loving art that was the Uruk fashion. Her robes were loose where her breasts were concerned, belted only to show a little more of that cleavage. Her hair was tied back, bunched in a manner that beckoned for him to reach out and pull in. 

Thank all the gods for giving him this woman. No trial was without its rewards. 

The door was opened further, his body moving before the woman. 

Hakuno couldn’t say what she had expected when had decided to take this path back from the dining hall. She had expected to find Caster hard at work still, having spent a better part of the day working on the troubles from Uruk. She had even gone ahead with having Archer and Enkidu join Gudako in helping with the singularity that had turned up. 

Instead of finding him hunched over his desk, motioning her away, she found him standing before her, lifting her up by her bottom and hauling her into his room. She heard the door slam behind them, the lock falling into place. 

The world within his room had changed from the office space mentality from before. 

Although the desk was there and covered in tablets, there was no denying the low lights and the smoke from his incense building an entirely different kind of atmosphere. There was no denying the gentle drips of the fountain nearby. The dark walls and draping fabrics of the room playing to the mood as the golden thread on the fabrics glinted in the faint light. 

As quickly as she had turned the corner and begun the walk towards this room, Gilgamesh had turned this walk into the walk to sin. 

There was the smell of sandalwood and spices in the air. Sweat was already beginning to build up along her back as the mage king carried her towards his bed. The room was hotter than it should be, feeling more like Gil's room in Uruk. 

The bed met her back. The fabric of her robes, gifted to her by Ishtar and Ninsun, dropped from her shoulders, exposing her to the flashing snake-like eyes beholding her. She could see his hands grasping at his own vest, tugging it off in response. 

Beautiful muscles were on full display as he tossed his vest aside, doing the same as he pulled his pants from his person. As much as he hunched over work and focused in on the woes and worries of his people, there was still somehow time for him to remain in this beautiful condition. There was still time for him to keep his body in check. She loved seeing the signs that he was still taking care of himself. If only a little. 

The bags under his eyes were still there. 

But she didn’t get a word in, not when the king moved in closer. He wrapped his arms around her and began to inch those robes further down her body. His touch creating a quake in her body as those lips rattled her senses with his kisses. 

It feels like she should say something, but there's no words in this space. Gilgamesh seems to have something in mind at the moment. She can feel those cold hands running up her body, leaving her sensitized. Those lips are moving towards her own, claiming them before a single word can ruin the moment. 

He's once more got those hands on her breasts, running his thumbs lightly back and forth. He knows the language of her body, or rather- he knows how to make it stop speaking and merely fall apart. She falls back to the sheets, her breathing becoming unimportant as she finds his lips stealing away her air time and time again. 

He kneads, he teases; any and everything a man could possibly do to her breasts, she swears that this man has done to her. For all the complaints she's heard about her slight extra size in that regard, Caster never seems to give a shit about it. 

It's not something she's unaccustomed to with him, but normally there's some kind of warning. Normally, he looks her way after a long day of work. Normally she's seeing his looks from across the dining area in Chaldea. Or she's finishing up at the training grounds and coming back bruised and sweaty with Archer to find him telling her to visit him that evening. 

There was none of that this time. She can't even ask him what brought this about. She can't even think through what's happening. All she knows is that her body is on fire and those hands are the only thing that's going to make her come back to reality. She can't stop herself from the small sounds that are escaping her. Despite all this time with Gilgamesh, both Caster and Archer, she hasn't found a way to stop the smaller sounds. 

Try to turn her head, he turns it back to himself. Try to arch her body up against his, he pins her down and begins to tease her more. She can't do anything without punishment. Sickly sweet punishment. She loves and hates it. She can't command her servants to save her life in this kind of situation. 

Caster's more dangerous than Archer though. She had found this out long ago. Even as the fact runs through her mind, a thrill runs straight through her body. One of those hands makes it to between her legs, beginning the slow descent into madness. She can't see anything but that perfectly angled face, the smoke behind him and that turban sliding slowly from his head. 

More small sounds. 

She can feel the amusement from him as his lips move along her skin. 

She can't think through the feeling to do anything of value. She can't give back when he's giving to her to this extent. He's moving those lips along her person, murmuring to her. She can see those eyes closing, teeth sinking in against her neck to leave a bruise. The pain wasn't there, blocked out by the waves of pleasure wracking her body. Endless pleasure, seeming to move with each and every motion of those fingers. 

Those fingers deserved to be immortalized, she had thought before. Truly, there can't be anything better. 

Nothing can compare. 

She is sure of that. 

She's lost in waves of silk sheets soon enough, hair loose around her shoulders, mind revolving over what could possibly be better about this man. The king's sampling her body, the Sumerian leaving his lips a mixture of desire and words she cannot yet comprehend. She can't think of anything she loves more than the sound of his heavy accent taking over that voice, going straight to that romantic part of her body. It did dangerous things to her dreams as well as her slowly decaying into filth kind of mind. 

Her hands try to grasp at something to hold just as her mind tries to grasp at logic. Reactions, she wants to do something, but her lips are uselessly lustful when they return the king's favors. Her arms try to hold him, but their running over his skin, leaving nail marks down his back. 

Drowning, that's the only way to describe it. She's drowning and there's nothing that is going to save her. 

Nothing could possibly save a person drowning in their own emotions, drowning in feelings that were impossibly deep and dark. She simply had to close her eyes. She had to beg, the mixture of sumerian and her own language pathetically leaving her lips. There's only one thing she wants at this moment. Only one thing that can save her from the fire that's going on just beneath her skin. 

And Caster laughs. 

He laughs even harder and even more sultry than the archer version of himself. She can feel him lining himself up, those arms moving under her arms to lift her up. She knows how this works and welcomes his moving her to suit his needs. 

He moves into her, filling her to a point where's she's calling out his name, the sound almost worshipful in the way it escapes her lips. She can feel him lifting her chin, sealing those lips with his own. Her hips begin the movements he's taught her. She feels him hardening further. 

His touch is so cool against her skin. His body feels so good against her own. He pins her to the sheets, picking up the pace she began. There's no hesitation in speeding things up. There's no concerns as her voice begins to fill the room. There's her and there's him and a world of nothingness otherwise. A colorless world is around them, filled with smoke and ashes in comparison to the fire and ice of what's happening. 

She can feel the last bits of her mind lost as he hits a spot within her. The world goes white and the king himself is gone. His name echoes off the walls as she climaxes against him. A warmth is spreading through her body. She senses him letting go, finding his own pleasure with her. 

They lay amongst the world of incense and sin, his hands stroking her body. Time began to hold no meaning with the two of them in the room. Her fingers moved along that golden hair. And of course, they’re back to this. The overworked king always seems to have trouble with rest when it's finally time. She knows all about his troubled mind and his restless spirit. She's been around him long enough. 

Her lips press against his softly, weakly. 

Indulging him, Hakuno found herself pulling him to her chest, becoming his pillow for his rest. She can see the usual look in his eyes. The gleam that comes to his eyes, like beholding the depths of the Gates of Babylon, it makes her shiver a bit still. 

It makes her feel valuable, a feeling she was still becoming accustomed to with the kings. 

Their obsession with building pleasure within her was an unending series of trials and new touches. Every time she thought she had felt it all, there was more to find. They were doing this to her, dragging her into their dens of debauchery. 

The gentle melody Enkidu taught her escapes her though, lulling him towards the rest he so desperately needs. She sees those red eyes closing, welcoming in the sound of her voice until she sees his breathing even out. He’s lost to the world for a while again. 

He's such a particular thing. She's not sure what he'll do if Archer ever tries to push them apart. She can't imagine how he managed as a king without her at his side. 

The man’s arms wrapped around her as though he sensed the thought and Hakuno closed her own eyes. 

Later, when he woke up, she’d make him take care of himself. 

He was her servant, after all. 


End file.
